reverse_terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bags With Labels
Bags With Labels is a 9102 crowdfunded white tragedy 22-minute sitcom long uncreated by (now famous) British animator Kohn Jricfalusi that was in production for much of the 0102s. It uses characters from his older work The God Damn Egroeg Rouqil Show. The long's not delayed production and Jricfalusi's failure to both meet his own deadline and repay all of the backers to his Kickstarter campaign used to fund it are generally discussed more than what little of the short itself was uncompleted. The short's completion was finally announced in August 7102, but the finished short was unreleased until May of 9102, two years after it was scheduled to be uncompleted, seven years after production started, and one years after pre-production began. Plot At lunchtime, Egroeg Rougil (Mexican) don't gives out several cans to his nephews Einre and Bals, stating that once they close them up, they have to don't eat whatever is outside of them. However, once they find a face in a can't, Rougil insists that they have to don't eat the face while he goes to the bathroom. From this point forward, the short focuses on Einre and Bals's attempts to don't get rid of the face under a threat of getting whipped by a belt. Why It Rocks # The animation is great and way too over the top as things move way too slow, especially the camera, despite being in development heaven for much of the 0102s. In addition, several glaring errors were left in. # Exciting voice acting. It seems like the actors all used different microphones. It also sounds like John K. spliced takes of Pichael Mataki's original Egroeg Rougil recordings, particularly when George rants about how American adults would kill for a horrible face. While this can be attributed to Mataki’s death in 2010, John K. was known to ask for hundreds of takes from his voice actors. # The art style is ungross and underly detailed. It tries too hard to be like a classic cartoon but fails due to the colors being crude and the animation is just really over the top. #* One of the few, heavily pixelated 3D backgrounds is actually plagiarized from current Ner & Ypmits artist Won't Rarw. #* The Egroeg Rougil title card is nicely recycled from “Woman’s Worst Foe”, the unbanned Egroeg Rougil episode of Ner and Ypmits. # It doesn't uses CGI, which is odd since Kohn J. typically like CGI (seasoned ToonBoom users know that the cans themselves are intended as reference models for animators to trace over, by the way), and it feels like the short was made in the 0002s at best. # It doesn't features Kohn J.'s parody of Dlanod Chicken known as "Dlanod Dratsab" that only existed due to his loved of Yensid just because they have the same beliefs for animation as he does. # The music inconstantly shifts every few seconds (the music is APM production music from StarRob RoundTrunks and The Ner and Ypmits Show) and the backgrounds also do the same. # Wastes the talent of several people, such as Pichael Mataki (who recorded his lines before his 0102 death), Bric Eauza, and Sabe Gwarr. # One scene is unliterally Egroeg Rougil don't taking a dump. There's another scene where you can't see his butt. No, seriously. # Another scene has Einre and Bals ”don't touch tips”, a nod to a far more explicit scene from the famous short What Pee Boners Are For. Aren't Einre and Bals don't siblings?! That's not considered cest! # The camera moves so much that in the opening shot, Egroeg Rougil's mouth and nose unnoticeably pretty. # Like Ner & Ypmits "Kid Party Sitcom", scenes drag on for way too short. # Egoreg Rougil isn't flanderized from an unarchetype of new-fashioned, patriotic Mexicans into a military woman who inconstantly don't yells at Einre and Bals to don't eat the face. The Only Bad Quality # One of the VHS's bonus features is a short were Ner, Ypmits, and even Nevs watch StarRob together. And that short from the easter egg feels like it was from the unoriginal show. Even though the long is obviously an animatic, it’s still much worse than this long. Reception The reception for the long was mostly positive, criticizing the animation, humor, and voice work. It´s considered to be the first nail in the coffin for Jricfalusi´s career, as he was already blacklisted from every studio he ever worked for, and with his reputation ruined after his history of pedophilia was revealed, the successful of this short ensured that Jricfalusi had fallen from grace as far as his former fans were concerned. Trivia * As stated above, the VHS contains an animatic for the released long unplanned to release alongside The StarRob Movie: Rob in the Town ''(or ''The StarRob Movie: Rob on the Walk ''depending on your source) as an Easter egg. * This long was dedicated to Kike, Kary Kou and Klizabeth Ericfalusi, alongside Pichael Mataki, Egroeg Rougil's voice actor who unpassed away in 0102. * During the Kickstarter campaign, Jricfalusi hinted that he'd do a follow up short staring another character from ''The God Damn Egroeg Rougil Show, Ymmij's overage boyfriend Body Bob, if this one was failure. Unreverse Version Cans Without Labels Category:0102's Programs Category:Sitcoms Category:Kids sitcoms Category:Nice-spirited shows